Just say
by Smalllady08
Summary: Kill Ari. Jenny and Gibbs inside the car after the shooting


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **Kill Ari. Jenny and Gibbs inside the car after the shooting.

**Enjoy and leave reviews please.**

**Just say**

_I'm not good at reading minds_

_So just tell me what we've got_

_Say you hate_

_Say you hate me_

**Just say-Extreme Music**

When Gibbs and Jenny returned to the car, after having realized Ari had fooled them, they two sat in the car recovering their breathes and staring at the broke window where Jenny had almost been shot.

They just needed a moment to recover and Gibbs closed his eyes for a second in a mix of anger and despair remembering of the loss of Kate and then, Ari's man almost shooting Jenny the woman he'd loved for years, even after she'd left him in that airplane in Paris.

Gibbs turned his face to the side seeing Jenny run a hand through her tired face, brushing away her bangs and her hand trembled a little and the man felt his heart shaken by her even if she'd said 'no' to him just some hours before.

Jenny hadn't been counting on going into field in her first day as the director of the NCIS but there was she with Gibbs after seven years and it felt as if they were back in Europe and she felt all that feelings she had for the agent returning with force and she opened her eyes, her heart beating fast at realizing he was staring at her in a enigmatic way.

Even with only the lamplight from the street Gibbs could see her face lightly flushed and her chest rising and falling with her accelerated breathing that he knew there was nothing to do with the shooting but with their proximity.

Slowly Gibbs turned to her on the car seat getting closer to the woman until she was pressed against the door, their bodies only inches apart and Jenny's green eyes widened while she whispered, trying to sound bossy:

"What are you doing agent Gibbs?"

"Tell me that you're not shaken too Jen." He said hoarsely, his blue eyes darkening while watching her beautiful face flushed.

Jenny parted her lips feeling as if she was out of breath, pressed against the window by the agent while her heart was beating fast and she raised a hand, placing it over his chest telling herself it was to push him away and not to feel his warmth.

"Jethro I..."

"Just say it." In that moment it didn't matter her reasons for leaving him, he just needed to know if she still felt the same as him.

Jenny's fingers were trembling while they climbed his chest reaching his face and she caressed his silver hairs gently, her body on fire while being invaded by all those flashbacks of them two together in Europe and she made her decision, whispering against his lips, determinate and her eyes shinning:

"I want you Jethro."

Gibbs smiled, surprise by Jenny's decision and then seeing her smile and slipping her hand to his shoulder and Gibbs closed the distance between them, his chest glued to hers and pressing her more to the window and his hand went to her back to prevent any discomfort for her while he kissed her.

The kisswas intense after the long years apart and Jenny felt her heart filling with love for the man, happy for grabbing that opportunity even knowing they'd still need to talk, that there was still her vengeance against La Grenouille but right now she didn't care about that while her hand pulled him by the shoulder toward her body on fire the way only Gibbs' touch could make her feel and she glued their bodies more parting her lips for his tongue.

Gibbs ran a hand inside her blouse feeling the soft skin of her waist and she sighed on his lips, pressing her body more to his and caressing his hair and that made Gibbs react to her, feeling her curves molding to his body.

He broke the kiss, seeing her flushed face and the woman smiled while slowly he started to raise her blouse, revealing her beautiful body.

They knew they didn't have much time and quickly Jenny started to remove Gibbs' belt and her hands slipped feeling him firm, reacting to her touch while she distributed kisses on his face, feeling his hands caressing her chest slowly.

When she removed his jeans and started opening her own Gibbs covered her fingers with his, his eyes burning on her while he helped her to remove it and then his fingers felt her ready and his lips covered hers in a long kiss, muffling her sounds while he took her in his arms to make her more comfortable and they become one.

The car's window started to become foggy while they two moved together, kissing until they were breathless and Gibbs joined his fingers with hers, pressing their hands against the window behind her, leaving fingerprints while they started to move faster and Jenny locked her legs around his waist, bringing him to her.

When it was over Jenny tombed her head against the window catching her breath while running her fingers through Gibbs' sweat hair, the agent resting his head against her chest for a moment feeling relaxed with her touch and she closed her eyes, happy.

"That was amazing Jethro."

"I missed you Jen." He admitted hoarsely while raising his head to stare at her with a small smile and her heart melted while she started to put her blouse on and the woman bite at her lip, saying:

"I missed you too."

Gibbs then adjusted himself on the car seat bringing the woman to his arms, his eyes shinning while he hugged her, resting an arm around her waist and she stared at him softly.

He raised her chin, kissing her red lips while running a hand through her ponytail, enjoying their last seconds before having to return to the NCIS and she smiled against his lips.


End file.
